brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The LEGO Ideas Book
The LEGO Ideas Book is a book, published by Dorling Kindersley, released in 2011. It is organised into 6 categories, entitled Planes, Trains and Automobiles, Town And Country, Out Of This World, In Days Of Old, A World of Adventure and Make And Keep. Planes, Trains and Automobiles The first section of the book, entitled Planes, Trains and Automobiles, focuses on vehicles. All models in this chapter were designed by Barney Main, a prolific AFOL who specialises in pirates and transport. Models in Planes, Trains and Automobiles *City Car *Off-Road Car *Skeleton Turbo *Hot Rod *Transport Truck *Ice-Cream Van *Quad Bike *Golf Cart *Rickshaw *Gondola *Swampboat *Steam Engine *Freight Car *Tunnel Travel *Above-Ground Train *Bi-Plane *Microplane *Tri-Plane *Hot Air Balloon *Rescue Copter *Speedboat *Ocean Liner *Fishing Boat Town and Country The second section of the book, Town and Country, was designed by Deborah Higdon and focuses on domestic locations, such as houses and farms. Deborah Higdon specialises in architecture and furniture. Models in Town and Country *Family House *Grand Building *Street Stores *Canal House *Microhouse *Train Station *Country Barn *Duck House *Duck Pond *Tool Shed *Pigpen *Orchard *Humpback Bridge *Microbridge *City Bridge Out of this World The third section is called Out of this World and was designed by Tim Goddard, specialist in building microscale LEGO space. This section is focused on futuristic and alien spaceships and setlements. Models in Out of this World *Hover Scooter *Simple Walker *Advanced Walker *Spacefighter *Admiral's Interceptor *Rocket Shuttle Mk. I *Rocket Shuttle Mk. II *Purple Patroller *Nova Nemesis *Butterfly Shuttle *Space Hauler *Flying Saucer *Shuttle and Escorts *Stellar Explorer *Star Carrier *Battle Cruiser *Space Ambassador *Cargo Hauler *Rocket-Powered Hauler *Microroller *Moon Miner *Robotic Rover *Cave Racer *Rocket Glider *Spacewalk Pack *Rocket *Swamp Hopper *Asteroid Insectipede In Days of Old In Days of Old, the fourth section of the book, was created by Sebastiaan Arts, who specialises in building medieval buildings. In Days of Old focuses on historical models, such as fortresses and siege towers. Models in In Days of Old *Castle *Gatehouse *Crank Drawbridge *Cable Drawbridge *Portcullis *Door of Danger *Secret Door *Axe Attack *Trapdoor *Mounted Knight *Horse of Bricks *Wooden Wagon *Horse-Drawn Cart *Green Wagon *Flying Serpent *Swinging Ram *Simple Ram *Portable Shield *Siege Tower *Microcatapult *Cannon *Microcannon *Fantasy Castle *Stone Castle *Steepled Building *Domed Building A World of Adventure The penultimate chapter of the book, A World of Adventure, focuses on pirates, vikings, the wild and other adventurous people and places. It was designed by Duncan Titmarsh, an AFOL who specialises in LEGO Mosaics. Models in A World of Adventure *Pirate Ship *Treasure Chest *Pirate Cannon *Prison Wagon *Shipwreck *Rowboat *Pirate Island *Viking Longship *Feasting Table *Jungle Rope Bridge *Jungle Ruin *Jungle Waterfall *Lost Temple *Giraffe *Elephant *Crocodile *Zebra *Wheel-Bot *Digger-Bot *Bug-Eyed Bot *Lizard-Bot *Ant-Bot *Car Factory Robots Make and Keep The book's final chapter, Make and Keep, shows off models that you won't want to take apart, such as board games, pencil holders and picture frames. It was designed by Andrew Walker, a specialist in LEGO cities, trains and still life scenes. Models in Make and Keep *Castle Desk Tidy *Sea Monster *Stationery Truck *Display Stand *Space Station Display *Shiny Box *Cool Curved Box *Pirate Treasure Chest *Basic Frame *Flower Power Frame *Space Age Frame *Jungle Fever Frame *Fun Flags *Flower Art *Marine Mosaic *Orange Fish *Elephant 3D Mosaic *Funny Face 3D Mosaic *Cityscape 3D Mosaic *Chess *Draughts *Noughts and Crosses *Ludo *Summit *Iron *CD Rack *Headphones *Salt and Pepper *Colourful Sculpture *Circular Coaster *Square Coaster *On Target Coaster External links Category:Books published by Dorling Kindersley Category:2011 books